What If
by Seppala
Summary: What if there was an alternate ending to Suikoden III and Luc was given a second chance in life. Would he be able to repent for his sins or would he choose to run away from them.


The old ruin walls of the Ceremonial Site began shacking too much disturbance and abuse from the previous fight had taken its toll on the ruins and now it was beginning to give in. In the center of the Site where derby was laying waste all around laid Luc hunched over in a coughing fit. Out of the corner Sarah appeared with a worried expression on her face she rush over to Luc.

"Master Luc!" She kneeled down and rested his head on her thighs

"Sarah," Luc began to squint open his green eyes in pain "You need to leave now, you can still make it out of here".

"Oh master Luc please don't talk save your strength," she brush his hair out of his face "I chose to follow you and let a million people die. I must be punished for this, so I will stay here by your side"

All of a sudden Sarah couldn't hold back the tears anymore she new the reality they where going to die there was going to be no tomorrow.

"I was living in that palace all alone, " Sarah recalled "No one cared for me. Even though they where after my power. Only you" she looked down at Luc with a smile.

"I might have been after your power, too," Luc stated with a guilty smile as he reached out and wiped Sarah's tears and left his hand resting on her cheek.

"It doesn't matter I chose you because you brought me joy," Sarah nodded and placed her hand over his she closed her eyes and chanted a teleportation spell before he could react he was gone.

"I must accept my punishment…" she whispered to herself while collapsing of exhaustion just a moment later the walls gave in and the ruins collapsed where she laid.

* * *

Sasarai and Dios had just made it out before the entrance decided to cave in.

"Hay that was a close one you ok Sasarai", Hugo shouted across the crowd Sasarai looked up everyone seemed to of made it out safely there was no sign of Albert which didn't really surprise him, Yuber was long gone and he hoped to keep it that way, as for Luc and Sarah there was no way they could of survive the impact.

All of a sudden a green light comes blasting straight up in the air from the center of the ruins the light then falls and hits Thomas' right hand.

"Wh What is this," Thomas inspects his hand there laid the symbol they all so knew. "The True Wind Rune has chosen me to bear it bbut I don't think I'm cut out to have a true rune."

"If you don't want it then give it to me it rightfully belongs to Harmonia anyways," Sasarai conjectured openheartedly.

Thomas knew Sasarai made a point the True Wind Rune had belong to Harmonia but it had been stolen thirty years ago by Leknaat. He looked up to see Hugo staring back at him.

_Why is he looking at me like that _Thomas thought he exhaled and looked back down at his hand_ I know it's time for me to accept my fate and responsibilities no more hiding from them._

"No thank you Sir Sasarai the True Wind Rune chose me I don't know why and to be honest I'm scared after seeing what it did to Luc, but the Flame Champion Hugo, Lady Chris, Sir Geddoe, and even yourself are not running away. I know it's going to be hard but that's why I have my friends here beside me. You don't have anything to worry about I promise I will learn how to use this rune properly and not let a repeat happen."

"It is your decision but I warn you with that power you will never be able to live a carefree happy life war will always be calling you forth Sir Geddoe will agree with that" Sasarai said.

"Haha he knows," Hugo pleaded "So are we just going to stay here all day or are we going to have a huge feast for the defeat of the destroyers back a Budehuc Castle."

"Oh yes your right let's go" Thomas shouted.

Everyone cheerful and tired headed back to Budehuc Castle to celebrate the end of the second fire bringer war. Sasarai stop midway and turned back around to see the remains of the Ceremonial Site for the last time.

"Luc farewell," he whispered barley audible for anyone to hear and turned back around to catch up with Dios.

* * *

Up in a dark tower there was a room lit on the top floor there sat Lady Leknaat looking up at the stars for the first time in what seemed like eternity she felt something wet fall to her cheek. A Tenkai star had just acquired the True Wind Rune. She could no longer feel Luc's presents in the Grasslands.

"You fool I could never stay angry at you for long but you knew that didn't you, an appearance is never suppose to die before it's mentor… Goodbye my child."

She hunched over in her chair placing her hands over her eyes for some reason she could not stop these tears from falling tonight.

* * *

In the Kingdom of Zelant there is the Capital know as Alexander a very prosperous populated city. During the day the streets where always busy full of merchants selling all kinds of goods from all over the world. The first thing the capital was known for was the Alexander Castle that housed there King and Queen and there two teenage daughters. The Kingdom of Zelant was ruled thought Monarchy there bordering allies was the Queendom of Falena.

Just outside of the city was a small house near a lake there was only one resident who lived there he was the renown famous doctor Yukon and best friend of the King. When they where children both had trained to become knights however Yukon had fallen in love and proposed and the prince had gotten married.

17 years ago a small group of Harmonia had invaded the capital in hopes of retrieving a secret hidden true rune. The knights of Zelant had overthrown Harmonian's invasion group and chased them out of there country unfortunately Yukon's fiancé was killed as an innocent bystander. Ever since Yukon had place is sword up and became involved in medicine.

It was getting late in the evening he was heading home from where he worked in the castle. He had just reached his porch and was searching around in his pocket looking for his key when a bright green light got his attention the next second a boy appeared laying down on his front yard against his cherry tree. He looked to be the age of 16 his hair was white and his clothes where ripped and dirty stained with dirt and blood.

"My Goodness what happen to you son!" Yukon raced over to the boy. The boy open up his eyes that where a light blue filled with sorrow and pain.

"Sarah!" He shouted before losing conscious. Yukon felt for his pulse before his eyes widen he had to hurry he was not going to lose another patient never will he lose another he had sworn years ago.

* * *

Luc was unconscious as he was floating though a black abyss hugging his knees with his eyes closed

"I am dead, I am dead, I am dead" Luc continue saying in a monotone voice suddenly Sarah appears she place her hands on his shoulders giving him a light shake trying to wake him of his trance.

"No you are not dead yet Luc oh please wake up" Sarah pleaded once she still received no response she continued talking.

"This is your second chance please don't ever give up I know it's going to be hard but you are special you showed me that years ago that is why I know you will be alright. This is your chance to make atonements for all the wrongs we have done."

It soon became quiet Luc snapped out of his trance and looked up at Sarah confused. She smiled back at him leaning over she whispered something in his ear and gave him a light kiss on the cheek before disappearing. Luc place his hand on his cheek just seconds ago Sarah had kiss him at. He had a sad smile on his face while closing his eyes and bringing his head down. He needed fight and live for the both of them.

"I sincerely thank you, Sarah… My soul will be healed. I'm convinced now that I too have a soul of my own…" Luc whispered.

* * *

The castle was in a uproar Yukon had ran in with a badly injured boy in his arms rushing to his office he had laid the boy on one of the beds and began treating his serious injuries. A few of the elite Alexander knights provided there assistance in reviving the boy.

"Hay Yuk I can't stabilize him men he is losing too much blood" one of the knights shouted.

_Damn think Yukon ugh I need a miracle come on kid fight to stay alive till we get one. Yukon thought to himself._

"Doc he stop breathing and he is losing too much blood what should I do" A female knight cried out to him.

All of a sudden a white light surrounded Luc moments later he became stabilize breathing on his own Yukon was able properly apply bandages on him.

"Thank you princess but you know you are not suppose to use that power unless it is an emergency" Yukon scolded at the closed door a second later the door open and a seventeen year old girl with an innocent smile walk towards the doctor while he work on the boy.

"But it was an emergency Doctor Yukon you almost lost him besides why should I have this gift if I can't ever use it?" The princess inquired.

"You are too young to understand just promise me you won't do it again" Yukon requested

"I promise" The princess surrendered in vain "who is he?"

"Now that is the million potch question isn't it."


End file.
